disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
IMAX
IMAX is a motion picture film format and a set of cinema projection standards created by the Canadian company IMAX Corporation. IMAX has the capacity to record and display images of far greater size and resolution than conventional film systems. Since 2002, some feature films have been converted (or upgraded) into IMAX format for display in IMAX theatres and some have also been partially shot in IMAX. Involment with Disney Walt Disney Pictures became the first studio to release theatrical films in the IMAX process. Released on New Year's Day in 2000, Fantasia 2000 was the studio's first IMAX release and the first theatrical feature to be presented in IMAX theaters. It was originally planned as a standard theatrical release, but in agreeing with the company to release the film, the IMAX sound system incorporated a multi-channel and multi-layer stereo system for the orchestrated soundtrack, similar to the Fantasound system Walt Disney used for the original film decades ago. The company agreed to Disney's terms and conditions to gain the exclusive first showings of the film. These included a limited engagement of 4 months (from January 1 to April 30) and 50% of the box office receipts. Not all IMAX cinemas were prepared to accept Disney's terms to present the film; however, following the IMAX release, a standard 35mm run followed in June at regular theatres. Although Fantasia 2000 had a luke-warm financial run, the critical praise for its use of the IMAX format convinced Disney to put more releases in the giant-screen format in the pipeline. In 2002, IMAX re-issues of Beauty and the Beast and The Lion King were released in selected theaters over the winter and Christmas seasons of that year. New digital masters were created from the original CAPS production files and select scenes of animation were cleaned up to make use of the high resolution IMAX film negatives. Treasure Planet was also released in select IMAX theaters and was the first theatrical film to be released in regular and IMAX theaters simultaneously. But all of these releases had underwhelming box office returns and Disney canceled later big-screen re-releases, including Aladdin. Disney films shown in IMAX 2000s *''Fantasia 2000'' (2000) *''Beauty and the Beast'' (2002) *''The Lion King'' (2002) *''Treasure Planet'' (2002) *''Ghosts of the Abyss'' (2003) *''The Young Black Stallion'' (2003) *''Sacred Planet'' (2004) *''Aliens of the Deep'' (2005) *''Roving Mars'' (2006) *''Jonas Brothers: The 3D Concert Experience'' (2009) *''A Christmas Carol'' (2009) 2010s *''Alice in Wonderland (2010) *Prince of Persia: The Sands of Time'' (2010) (In select countries.) *''Toy Story 3'' (2010) *''Tangled'' (2010) (In select countries.) *''Tron: Legacy'' (2010) *''Mars Needs Moms'' (2011) *''Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides'' (2011) *''Cars 2'' (2011) *''John Carter'' (2012) *''The Avengers'' (2012) *''Frankenweenie'' (2012) *''Oz the Great and Powerful'' (2013) *''Iron Man 3'' (2013) *''The Lone Ranger'' (2013) (In select countries.) *''Thor: The Dark World'' (2013) *''Captain America: The Winter Soldier'' (2014) *''Maleficent'' (2014) *''Guardians of the Galaxy'' (2014) *''Big Hero 6'' (2014) (In select countries.) *''Cinderella'' (2015) *''Avengers: Age of Ultron'' (2015) *''Tomorrowland'' (2015) *''Inside Out'' (2015) (In select countries.) *''Ant-Man'' (2015) *''Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens'' (2015) *''The Finest Hours'' (2016) *''The Jungle Book'' (2016) *''Captain America: Civil War'' (2016) *''Alice in Wonderland: Through the Looking Glass'' (2016) *''Finding Dory'' (2016) *''Doctor Strange'' (2016) *''Star Wars: Rogue One'' (2016) *''Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2'' (2017) *''Star Wars: Episode VIII'' (2017) *''Toy Story 4'' (2017) *''Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Men Tell No Tales'' (2017) *''Thor: Ragnarok'' (2017) Disney IMAX Theatrical Posters Fantasia2000_Poster.jpg imax.jpg LionKingIMAXPoster01_250px.jpg The_Young_Black_Stallion.jpg sacred-planet-movie-poster-2004-1020385597.jpg AliensvofvthevDeep.jpg Roving Mars.jpg disneycarolimax.jpg AIW3D_Poster.jpg Toy_story3_poster3-1-.jpg TANG poster 205x305.jpg Tron Legacy Final Poster.png Mars-Needs-Moms_poster.jpg POTCOST poster.jpg CARS2_IMAX-POSTER_3D-lo1-660x977.jpg john-carter-imax-poster.jpg The_Avengers_poster2.jpg Frankenweenie_IMAX_Poster.jpg Oz-The-Great-And-Powerful-2013.jpg Iron_Man_3_theatrical_poster_2.jpg TLR tombstone 205x305.jpg THOR2 Tombstone 205x305.jpg CATWS IMAX Poster.jpg Maleficent IMAX Poster.jpg GuardiansoftheGalaxyTheatricalPoster.jpg BH6IMAXPoster.jpg Cinderella_2015_1.jpg TMRWLND Tombstone 205x305.jpg Avengers AOU Poster.jpg Ant-Man IMAX poster.jpg ST7 Tombstone 205x305.jpg The_Finest_Hours_poster.jpg The_Jungle_Book_2016_Poster.jpg Category:Non-Disney Category:Technology